The Witch and the Warrior
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Based on a somewhat Irish legend. Grab some chocolate and tissue's, it's gonna be angsty. Rated M for situations and language, though mostly to be on the safe side.
1. The Witch and the Warrior

A/N

This is lightly based on a, somewhat Irish, legend. I've changed what needed to be changed to suit the story, while keeping the legend as intact as possible. Enjoy. ^-^

XxX XxX

It was the sound that caught his attention first. A loud cry of pain, one often heard from dying animals. The cry had a human element to it, that was what first caught Uzumaki Naruto's attention. He would have been content to let nature take its course as he moved through the brush, nearly tripping on the pale man who had made the sound.

Dark eyes focused on him, though they were hazy with pain. And the blonde knew they saw him, seemed to see right through him. Huffing in annoyance at his good day being interrupted, Naruto gently pulled the wounded man to his feet. Blue eyes gave the brunette a quick once over, a snort at the outfit, it was obvious he was a soldier. Naruto stooped, sliding the man across his shoulders in a fireman's carry, the movement proved to be to much for the wounded man to handle and the heavy frame collapsed into a dead faint across Naruto's shoulders.

Great.

Near a hundred and eighty pounds of muscle and it was all dead weight. How could the day get any better then this?

XxX XxX

The ceiling came into a hazy blur as Sasuke blinked slowly awake. It was the first time he'd opened his eyes since he'd been rescued almost two days ago. He remembered eyes of an indescribable shade staring down at him with annoyance. Then the pain had overwhelmed him, dragging him down into inky blackness.

Raking a hand through his hair Sasuke winced as he felt something almost pulling at rib level, and he knew that wasn't right. He should have been in pain just breathing. Lifting the blanket that had been tossed over him haphazardly, he stared down at the bandages that seemed to cover him from stomach to neck. And from the smell that was coming off of him, it seemed someone knew more then a little about herb lore.

Pressing his fingers against the thick pad just under his ribs, where he -knew- he'd been struck he winced a little. It stung, but not nearly as much as he'd been expecting.

"Pressing a fresh wound like that is bound to start it bleeding again." The smooth voice coming from the open door had Sasuke fumbling with instinct to grab a dagger or his sword, anything to defend himself with.

"Jeez, calm down. I didn't drag you back here and bandage you up only to kill you later." Blue eyes, the same ones Sasuke remembered from the day before rolled in annoyance and amusement. "You soldiers are far too uptight."

XxX XxX

Sasuke had lain in bed for another day, before his blonde guardian had decided he was well enough to wander around the small hut he called home. He'd been warned to touch nothing, lest he disturb the delicate things the blonde had laying around the small one roomed space. Especially the bubbling cauldron of liquid in the back corner of the room.

It was obvious to Sasuke that the blonde was some sort of sorcerer, from the way he dressed, moved and even talked. And though the blonde had saved his life, he didn't seem the type to open up to people, which was fine with Sasuke, who hated those that blabbered on about pointless things. Neither man trusted the other enough to share any sort of information of any kind.

Sasuke had been left on his own for the third day in a row, his blonde guardian had gone off to find some sort of plant that would aid in the brunette's healing. He'd been informed that the plant apparently grew only on obscure trees in an even more obscure region. And for the last few mornings, the blonde had ridden off on a brown nag, only to return looking exhausted with nothing to show for his efforts. If Sasuke had been the type to care he would have said something.

On the third day his curiosity got the best of him, and he just had to see what was up with the cauldron in the back of the room. The blonde refused to tell him what it was, and though it was none of the brunette's business, he felt it was only fair. He hadn't tried to kill the other man yet, so in trade, he should be able to find out what the potion was.

Oh, he knew it was a potion. It bubbled though there was no fire to heat it, the color was a strange unnatural green, and when he waved his hand over the top of the cauldron there was no heat rising up to burn the tips of his fingers. Sasuke dipped his finger into the pot.

The reaction was instantaneous.

His skin began to glow, and pain raced up his arm as his bones snapped, thinning themselves into a delicate female limb. The callouses he had gained after years of sword work were gone in moments, and he couldn't hold back the panicked shriek that tore out of his throat.

Yanking his hand from the pot he brushed the edge, the delicate tripod holding it up gave way, dumping over him. Pain raced through his body as everything male about him began to shift into a more female shape. His shoulders shrank down, his back slimmed, hips growing larger as his pelvis grew to help with a childbirth he would never go through. Firm pectorals turning soft and squishy, semi-large breasts that he had admired on countless women now sat on his chest. Panting, the fierce warrior tried not to faint at the sudden changes. He couldn't do battle like this, he couldn't do anything like this. The door creaked open behind him and he whirled, suddenly angry. This was all the blonde morons fault for not telling him what it was.

XxX XxX

Naruto barely dodged the cup sent flying his way, he hardened the air around him with barely a thought as a plate came after. It bounced off the barrier and fell to the floor, shattering. Naruto sighed as more objects flew at him, thrown by a woman dressed in the same clothes the man he'd left that morning, had been wearing. Stupid bastard just HAD to touch things he'd been told to stay away from.

The barrier was dispelled with the same careless thought it had been brought up with, after the brunette had run out of ammo. He'd gotten good at protecting himself after the people in the village had thought it fun to taunt the blonde kid who was so different from them. After all the shit he'd gone through to get that stupid Devils Claw for the bastard. It wasn't just the long ass ride to get out to the location, noooo, someone had decided that a Manticore should be brought in to protect some obscure herb that no one even cared about.

Stupid creature kept asking him questions and then swinging it's venom filled tail at him. He'd had to dodge and answer until he'd gotten close enough to a clump of Devils Claw. Then he'd booked it home. It had taken three days to actually get close enough to grab enough of the plant to use in a poultice. And even then, the stupid creature had gotten close enough to graze his left shoulder with that ridiculous scorpion tail.

So here he was, aching all over from the small amount of potent venom still working it's way through his veins, after he'd sacrificed his very life to get something for the black haired bastard, and he was greeted with this. The insufferable moron had dumped over the beauty cream he'd made for one of the many noble women in the village, something that took three months to make, once you found the ingredients; Which were even more obscure then Devil's Claw.

The man had turned into a woman, which let him know the cream worked, and even if he managed to get the potion out of the warrior, the stuff had taken on his signature and would work for only him now. Anyone using it would turn into a copy of the man that it had come from. Which was why he had a small clump of hair from the busty blonde woman who used it on a regular basis.

Resisting the urge to rub his aching shoulder, Naruto plucked the Devils Claw from his side bag and placed it on the table. Moving over to the now seething brunette, the blonde placed his hand on her forehead and forced the potion out of the brunette's system. His eyes flashed red as in moments, the ground was covered in the same green liquid that had enticed Sasuke so much. Waving a hand the blonde gathered the cream into a ball, another hand wave and he tossed it out the open window, where it would harm nothing, turning back into the ingredients it had been made from, and sinking back into the earth.

"Have a hard time resisting instructions?" The blonde waited for a moment. "Sasuke." The way the brunette gaped was worth all the time he's spent answering the manticore's ridiculous questions. It was a victory, small though it was, and Naruto took it. Smirking as he walked back out the door to bathe in the hot spring a short distance away.

Sasuke scowled, he'd felt no fingers in his brain as he had with other sorcerers, that meant the blonde moron was probably one of those semi-dangerous ones. Probably chose to use his 'talents' to help the villagers that hated his guts for something they didn't want to understand.

Sasuke had heard that particular story before, had seen what happened at the end of it. The sorcerer would end up dead, burnt alive, crushed or drowned. They would let themselves be killed, rather then use spells on the people they loved, it was a ridiculous waste of power.

Stomping over to the table, Sasuke grabbed the plants the blonde moron had brought in. He grabbed a mortar and pestle, the sooner he made a poultice with this the sooner he'd be back on the road, and in no debt to anyone.

XxX XxX

Gentle lips caressed his, hands callused from years of sword work ran up and down his shuddering frame, bringing longing and pleasure-pain with every touch. His body ached, power that had nothing to do with witchcraft racing through his limbs and leaving him weak, leaving him needy for something he'd never before thought about having.

Fingers covered in oil dipped below his swollen member, pressing into a portion of his body he'd never before associated with pleasure. The air turned molten, every breath was hard to take in, and harder to let out. Pleasure-pain raced up his spine in zings, that wicked mouth nibbling against his collarbone, finding all the secrets even he didn't know about his body.

Pleasepleaseplease.

He was whimpering, needing something dark and secret that no one really talked about. When fingers were drawn out and replaced with something heavier, something thicker he sighed with both relief and panic. He arched as -

Naruto sat up, eyes half blind with vision and other-sight. He shook his head, that couldn't happen, he wouldn't let it. There was no way in heaven or hell he would end up sharing his bed with that bastard. He would fight tooth and nail against it, though he knew it wouldn't matter. When he saw something that felt this real, it would happen, regardless of how many people tried to prevent it.

Covering his face the blonde sagged back onto his pillow, why would fate do something this cruel? Hadn't he already suffered enough in his short life? Why would she throw this onto his shoulders when he already had to deal with being a social outcast, had to deal with the death of his parents being partially his fault, had to deal with a power that he'd never wanted.

Stupid everything.

XxX XxX

Sasuke stepped out into the early morning sun, his wound was practically gone, not just on the surface either. He'd done his stretches, gone through his morning routine and nothing had pulled. Nothing had pained him, letting him know deeper damage hadn't quite healed yet. It seemed the blonde moron wasn't a complete moron.

The gentle brown horse he'd seen the day before nickered at him, drawing his attention to the saddle bags, ready and packed. Was the blonde leaving again? He'd seen that wound on the blonde's left shoulder, seen the red marks spreading out, proof he'd been poisoned. Well if the stupid moron wanted to push himself to the limit, let him.

"She's your's." The voice was harsh, as if it weren't used all that often. Sasuke whirled to see the blonde standing in the doorway, a parcel filled with food held in front of him, as if in offering. "You need a good horse to get back to where you came from. Take care of Orihime and she'll take care of you." When Sasuke made no move to approach the blonde, Naruto rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them. He shoved the parcel of food roughly into the gloved hands of the pale warrior he'd dreamed of last night. Dark eyes narrowed as they stared down into clear blue.

"Try not to die again." There was an emotion that could be classed as near-sorrow if Sasuke decided to place it. "There are things you need to do, people you need to save before that happens."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen it."

"You have the sight?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, sorcerers usually had power or the sight, not both.

"I have many things. The sight is one of them, now go. Be the hero you were meant to be." With those words spoken the blonde turned to go back into the hut he called home.

"Your name." It wasn't a question, and Naruto knew he had the means to bring the man back to where he was meant to be. But fate had many ace's up her sleeve and even if hand wasn't played in her favor she would simply switch games.

"Naruto." Now the pale warrior had no reason to return, he had the name of the man who had saved him, there was nothing holding them together any longer. Naruto only hoped it would keep the other away. He didn't need to be held responsible for any more lives, not with the ones he already held in too full hands.

XxX XxX

A/N

I wanted to make this all one long chapter, but I think it would convolute the story. So it'll be a two-shot instead.

Don't be a lurker, Review. XD


	2. Five Years Later

A/N

Here's the second installment, and hopefully the last of this fic. I hate writing a supposed one-shot and having it turn into some epic fic. Blah, leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Stupid plot bunnies, escaping under that electrified fence. Whoops, did I say that out loud. XD

XxX XxX

Five long years had passed, since Sasuke had been to the region where he'd nearly died. In those five years he'd grown, not just in body, but also in mind. He'd seen much, and experienced much more, and now he was back where everything had changed.

It had been an order from his superior officer, protect the small town on the outskirts of the Kingdom's reach. It had rare gems, and even rarer herbs. The land was worth a fortune to whoever discovered it's secrets, and it was the King's wish that no word get out, about the richness of the land on the borders of three enemy kingdoms.

Black eyes stared, taking in the town that had been a small village when he'd left it, fully healed five years ago on this very day. Somehow, Sasuke didn't think it was a coincidence. Fate had played around with his life when he'd left the blonde. He'd dreamt about Naruto every night since he'd left, and the dreams stopped suddenly on the very night he'd returned. It wasn't as if the brunette didn't believe in fate. It was simply that he thought men could control what happened in their lives, regardless of someone upstairs rolling the die on every move he made.

He hadn't been to that little hut on the edge of the village since he'd arrived three nights before, and he wasn't planning on returning. If 'fate' wanted them together so badly, it would find a way.

XxX XxX

Naruto knew the exact moment the brunette warrior was back in the village he called home. He had seen it through the other man's eyes in his dreams, and had woken irritable because of it. The blonde didn't trust himself with making potions in that mood, and had gone outside to tend to his garden. Pulling weeds always put him in a better mood.

The dreams he could put to rest with a strong enough potion, had come roaring back, and with them, all the visions of the mans life. He'd seen what he'd done in the past five years, seen what he would do, what would become of the both of them, and seen Sasuke's death. It had pained him deeply to know that no matter what he did, no matter how great his powers. Naruto could do nothing to alter Sasuke's path in life.

He could only hope the man stayed where he was on the other side of town. Life was already hard enough without adding this to it. Though from all of Naruto's experiences, life never worked how you wanted it to.

XxX XxX

"Help me, someone. ANYONE!!" The woman's screams were what first alerted Sasuke to the problem. His sword was half drawn before he was fully turned, she was staggering down the streets, a young boy in her arms.

"What seems to be the matter?" Suigetsu, his comrade at arms asked, sheathing his sword and taking the boy from the woman's arms. Tears were running down her face.

"I don't know. He was playing in the woods behind the house, and when he came in for breakfast he collapsed." The woman was shaking, she straightened suddenly. "We, please, can we take him to..." Her voice lowered to barely a whisper, as if the next few words were illegal to say in public. "To...that man's house."

Sasuke knew exactly who she was talking about. Of course the moron had gone and made himself feared in the last five years.

"What man? Where does he live? Who is he? What's going on?" Suigetsu asked in the same low voice the woman had used, Sasuke pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to get rid of the headache growing deep inside his skull.

"I think I know the one." The brunette turned, motioning for the others to follow him as he made his way to where the horses were stabled.

XxX XxX

That man was currently mulching leeches into a fine paste, not a fun task in any event. They kept trying to crawl out of the pestle and latch onto his skin. It seemed the will to live was in every living thing, large or small. The blonde usually bribed the village boys to do this task for him, though they had all gone off to hang around the soldiers. Sharp objects seemed to take precedence over magic.

A sharp banging on the door broke his concentration and his patience. Ripping the latest clinger off his index finger he flung it into the air, pointed and spoke. The unfortunate leech burst into flame, it's tiny body withering into ash as it hit the floor and disintegrating. Stomping across the floor he ripped open the door, blue eyes glaring death into the faces, both familiar and unknown standing outside his door. He took one look at the boy laying in Sasuke's arms and heaved a sigh, pulling back and allowing the troop of people to enter his home.

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked, wrinkling his nose and pointing at the mixture in the pestle. It seemed to be moving, like whatever was in there wasn't quite dead yet. The bluenette swallowed noisily.

"Leeches, don't touch anything." Naruto was busy clearing off a space to lay the boy out. "What happened to him?" His attention was on the woman, eyes not even flickering to Sasuke who stood beside her. It unnerved the brunette a little, had the blonde simply forgotten about him?

"He was playing in the woods behind the house and when he came in for breakfast he collapsed." The woman recited what she had told Sasuke, her voice was monotone and she refused to make eye contact with the blonde man. Naruto didn't seem bothered by it and Sasuke assumed it was a regular occurrence.

"Where do you live?" The woman stayed silent and the slight bit of patience Naruto had gained from flambeing the leech dissapeared. He raked his hands threw his hair, skewing the already blonde spikes. "For the love of everything holy. I'm not about to follow you home and cook your children." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the snarl, the woman beside him stiffened in apparent fear and/or loathing.

"The other side of town." The woman's monotone voice held a slight shiver, the only emotion she would allow herself. It was common knowledge that if Naruto saw emotion he would steal your soul, keeping it for himself. It was how he got his magic.

The blonde gave another light snarl, as if he knew the exact thought running through the woman's mind. Poking at the boy gave him the knowledge that the lad had been running through poison ivy, from the bits of leaf and ivy vine on his pants. He must have had an allergic reaction to it, stronger then the normal itchy welts the plant normally left behind.

Rummaging through the bottles on his desk, he picked up one filled with a dark green liquid. Pulling out the stopper, he rubbed it on the boys arms and legs, then on his face. The lad opened his eyes, jerking back slightly as he looked up into the eyes of the man his parents were always warning him about.

"M-mom?" He stuttered, Naruto taking a step backwards and letting the woman rush in to comfort her son. The woman turned a few moments later after a hushed conversation to find the blonde back at his work table, grinding up leeches with a vengance. Sasuke held out the bottle to her and she took it, trying not to look in the blonde's direction, though Suigetsu was standing directly beside the man and asking all sorts of questions. Emotions ran rampant across his face and the woman from the village just iknew/i that the blonde didn't want anyone to watch when he stole the blue haired man's soul.

"He says to rub this on your son's arms and legs the next time he passes out, and not to let him play in the poison ivy behind the house." Sasuke placed the bottle in the womans hand as they headed out the door.

XxX XxX

He had no reason to be back here. Everything had been taken care of, and yet he felt a tug, as if someone was trying to keep him from leaving. Half way to town Sasuke had made up some bullshit story about needing to grab his knife that he'd forgotten in Naruto's house. From the look on Suigetsu's face, the bluenette seemed to wish that he'd made up the story first.

So here he was, Uchiha Sasuke, commander of the twenty men in the village. He'd killed men without blinking, with pity or remorse and he was sweating. His hand poised to knock on the solid oak door in front of him. Why couldn't he get the blonde out of his head.

After another few moments of losing an argument to himself to just knock, the door swung open. Blinking Sasuke stepped inside, eyes widening as Naruto waved his hand from across the room, the door swinging closed and latching behind the brunette.

After a few moments of awkward silence the blonde turned to view Sasuke through narrowed blue eyes. Sasuke swallowed, those eyes seemed to see him, all of him. Everything he'd ever done, and ever would do.

"Whatever happens from here, it's on you." Naruto spoke softly, Sasuke opened his mouth to say something and Naruto lifted a finger to cut him off. "You could have stayed away, but instead you choose to come back. I don't want this future, but I can't stop it from happening anymore then you can." The blonde closed his eyes, as if he'd seen a great hardship and was trying to regain composure.

After a moment Sasuke nodded, not quite knowing what Naruto meant by the future being on his shoulders, but willing to take the blame, if the universe would just stop shoving him towards the blonde. Naruto lifted his head, meeting Sasuke's eyes and they moved as one, meeting in the center of the room. Mouths hungrily seeking each other, hands reaching out to unfasten buttons and pull of baggy clothing from the other.

XxX XxX

Naruto arched, soft pants erupting from his mouth as he met Sasuke thrust for thrust. How had he lived without this, it was as if half his soul had been suddenly given back after. His nails dug into a pale shoulder as Sasuke gave a particularly harsh thrust.

The brunette was having similar thoughts whenever neurons had a chance to spark. If this was heaven, if this was what it was supposed to feel like, he'd repent. Fall to his knees and beg to be forgiven for every life he'd ever taken.

"Sa-sasuke." Naruto bit his shoulder, half sobbing as he jerked and came. The brunette was a few strokes behind him, no names called from Sasuke, only a grit of his teeth and a bruising kiss.

After they were both cleaned up and re-dressed, Sasuke had simply turned and left. He didn't need to justify himself to Naruto, he had his own reasons for what he'd done. And besides, if he didn't get back to the village before dark Suigetsu would have things blown out of proportion.

"Just go. I don't need your pity, I don't need your worry, and I don't need your words." The parting line from Naruto had hurt. Made him remember that this man could see what was going to happen, made him remember that he had resolved to only do this once. Who cared that Naruto was like a drug, and once you had him in your system you could never get him out.

XxX XxX

The door closed and Naruto shuddered at his work table. Hands cradling his face as the first and only tear trickled down his cheek. He rubbed it away and glared at the aloe that needed to be sliced up into tiny pieces.

He had seen how this would end, and he had seen that through it all he would survive.

XxX XxX

A/N.

I'm not apologizing for the lack of smut. The story doesn't call for it. So there. Xp


	3. The beginning of the End

Last damn chapter. I promise.

If I have to make this chapter thirty million pages long this will be the last chapter. XD

Also, my inspiration for this Chapter was partly 'Everytime' by Britney and partly by VanityWantsYou, her fic 'These Aching memories'. made me cry and put me in the mood to write this. Seriously, after you finish this chapter, go read her fic.

XxX XxX

Sharp pain erupted through Naruto's abdomen; he jolted, staring down at the sword erupting out of his stomach. His breath was ragged, eyes meeting those of the man who had run him through, though he could hardly be called a man. The soldier looked hardly old enough to shave, let alone kill. Large green eyes reflected his own death back at him; the kid looked like he was going to be ill.

"I-I'm sorry." The kid stuttered, moving to pull the sword back out of his stomach. The blonde felt himself letting go, his soul getting ready to leave his body. He fell to his knees, wishing for one last time that he could have seen-

Blue eyes opened blindly, tan limbs thrashed in the blankets trapping him. He gasped for breath that wouldn't come. Why did he have to dream of Sasuke's death in such clarity every time the brunette left him for the heat of battle?

Harsh sobs ripped from his throat. Why did this have to happen? He would have been fine simply offering up his body to the dark haired soldier, but somehow his heart had gotten caught up in the deal. He'd kept it chained up under lock and key, kept it away from everything that could have bruised it. A heart is a fragile thing.

XxX XxX

He'd been gone for months, fighting in a war that he had no faith in. Every morning waking up and wondering if he'd live to see Naruto's face again, live to see those beautiful blue eyes lighting up with love.

He'd been riding for ten days, needing to get back to the only place in the world that both his head and his heart recognized as home. The small cottage could be seen as he topped the next hill, smoke rising from the chimney and letting him know that the one person who mattered was home.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, sagging in the saddle. Orihime let out a whinny beneath him, as glad to be back as he was. Nudging her into a gallop he crossed the distance in what seemed like a heartbeat, needing only to be beside Naruto.

XxX XxX

Sasuke had stayed for three days, and on the third day he'd simply gathered his things and left. He'd cast a look at the blonde standing in the doorway, part of him wishing Naruto would say something, say anything to keep Sasuke close to him. But they both knew that no matter how much Naruto might have wanted him to stay, the blonde would never say what was truly in his heart.

It was the way he lived, the only way he managed to keep a hold on himself when Sasuke rode away from him. If he broke down even once and begged the brunette to stay beside him, it would hurt that much more.

The days were growing shorter, autumn just around the corner if the cold snap in the air was any indication. Sasuke was in the process of mounting his horse, dark eyes already gone cold, losing all emotion in order to be a better soldier.

"Before you go." The brunette looked down, surprised to see Naruto standing beside his horse. Rather then speak, the blonde untied the semi-precious turquoise stone from around his neck and handed it up to Sasuke. They both knew what that stone meant to the blonde. It had been his mother's, given to him on a dying wish that he find the happiness life seemed to take from him.

The brunette took the time to tie the stone around his own neck, a flicker of emotion lighting up his endlessly dark eyes before it died out, leaving them cold and dark once again. Naruto gave a quiet smile before he turned to go back in his house. He would never watch Sasuke leave, just as he would never be waiting outside for his arrival.

XxX XxX

Months passed again. Naruto knelt in his garden, tugging up weeds and patting down the loose dirt. He had heard no word from Sasuke, didn't expect to. He wasn't the type of person to define his existence through another person. But that was fine for Naruto; the less he heard from Sasuke the better.

Some days were better than others, some days he missed the raven haired warrior so much it was like a piece of his soul had been ripped away, and others he was simply numb inside. Indifferent to everything.

But that was what happened when you loved someone.

XxX XxX

Naruto arched, his fingers digging into Sasuke's pale shoulders, breaths coming in harsh pants. Sasuke's arms were trembling beside his head, his dark eyes shut tight against the world, his face buried in the crook of Naruto's neck. This was why he kept coming back, every filthy mile he had to ride, every war he had to fight in. It was all worth it for this. It was the only heaven he'd ever get to see.

Naruto blinked, trying to keep the tears at bay even as his body tightened in climax, he knew. Even without his visions and other sight, he knew this would be the last time. Cursing the gods Naruto found Sasuke's mouth, wanting to distract himself if only for a moment.

XxX XxX

The moment the sun had broken over the horizon, Sasuke had climbed out of the warm bed, out of Naruto's warm arms. He'd spent a week here with the blonde, the longest stretch of time he'd ever allowed himself to be at peace. But he had to leave, Suigetsu was in the village, had come riding out the day before with a message that the army needed their General. The enemy had received reinforcements and they needed all the help they could get.

Naruto rose with the brunette, ignoring the look he received as he dressed, pulling odd things together for Sasuke's trip back to the castle. The ride into town was silent, Sasuke casting glances at Naruto every few moments. The blonde looked as if the world was on his shoulders and no one could ever understand his pain.

Suigetsu met the pair at the far end of town, ready to leave at a moment's notice from his General. The brunette motioned, nodding a brief goodbye to the blonde as they rode out. The two had gotten past the bend in the road before the sound of hooves on the road made Sasuke look back. He pulled Orihime to a halt as Naruto nearly leapt into his arms, fusing their mouths together.

He could feel Naruto's mouth move against his, sounding out the three words he would never speak aloud. One last kiss, arms banding tight around another body and Naruto slid to the ground, eyes screaming pain as Sasuke gripped the jeweled necklace and smirked. Then he was gone, kicking his horse into a gallop and the blonde turned back to his own mare, taking a single step before his knees gave out. He shuddered, furiously wiping away tears and trying to get back onto his feet. Grief ate at him, the sobs never dying as he finally managed to climb into the saddle.

XxX XxX

Blue eyes snapped open, agony curled in the lower-left corner of his rib cage. He curled into a ball, biting his hand until he was bleeding, his screams turning into sobs, his sobs into curses until finally the Gods took pity on him and he collapsed back into darkness.

XxX XxX

How could this have happened? He was a general, he was strong, the strongest of his men. And this boy, the fragile redhead had managed to take him down. Sasuke could feel the cold creeping in, his breath rattled in his lungs. Blackness creeped into the corners of his vision, he coughed, blood welling in his mouth. Lungs heaving in a futile attempt to get oxygen.

Suigetsu was beside him in an instant, crouched beside him. Steel blue eyes had already assessed the damage, knew instantly that it was a fatal wound.

"Give it back to him."

"Give what back?" The blue haired soldier knelt closer to the man he called his superior and his friend. A small turquoise jewel was yanked from around Sasuke's neck and pressed into Suigetsu's gloved hand.

"Nar-Naru." Sasuke began coughing in an attempt to say the name he needed to, at least once more.

XxX XxX

Blue eyes focused in on the rider, it was the blue-haired one that accompanied Sasuke to the village some visits. He stood from the small herb patch he'd been weeding.

"Naruto?" The man asked, his face blank, his eyes giving off sorrow that seemed to follow every soldier that Naruto had ever met.

"I know." Naruto nodded, face as blank as Suigetsu's. When the soldier held out a hand that facade cracked only slightly, when the jewel was placed back in his hand the blonde was holding on by a ragged thread.

"Sasuke wanted me to tell you that even though he never said it, and even though you know, he loved you. He also said he'd be waiting for you on the other side." With those words Suigetsu turned, planning on heading to the first tavern he could find and drinking himself under the table.

"Stupid bastard." The jewel was biting into his skin, the pain went unnoticed, Naruto taking gulps of air to keep the tears at bay. He'd already spent half his life crying over what he knew was inevitable, why should he shed any more tears when it had happened?

He could still see Sasuke's face in his dreams, see that shocked face when he'd touched the potion and turned himself into a woman, and despite it all he chuckled. Staring up at the sky he slid the necklace back over his head, and for a moment he swore he could feel Sasuke's lips pressed to his. But then it was gone, and he was alone again, a blonde warlock living only for himself.

XxX XxX

Wow, that took a lot more writing then I thought it would to get everything together. Still sad as hell; I bawled as I wrote this, seriously bawled and ate all the ice cream I could shove in my mouth.

But it's done now, and I feel terrible for not giving Naruto a happy ending, but the legend this is based on ends pretty much the same way. Irish legends don't tend to have very many happy endings.

Review please. I need all the loving I can get after this. :D


End file.
